Saccharine farewell
by ablueroseformylove
Summary: I'll whisper to you thy sweet parting, even though the pain is killing me. *Sasuke is a bit OOC here.


AN: I didn't expect that this would turn out as my second fanfiction. This fic was inspired by the song 'if I die young' by the Band Perry. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

…..

Sasuke's POV

Breathing for her is affliction which she has to undergo in order to stay in this world. Each breath she takes causes pain, but she has to do it for her family, her friends . . . and for me. As I look into those emerald orbs of hers but I don't see pain, I can only see melancholy. It breaks my heart to see her like this. If only I hadn't become that boy with a cold heart then maybe we enjoyed each other's company for a long time. If I hadn't been a jerk then maybe… maybe she would be happier. I regret the things I didn't do, but… the past is the past. There's nothing I can do.

She gently closed her green eyes and a tear fell from the left one. I leaned towards her, and wiped the tear away with my thumb. She opened her eyes and smiled. And I smiled back at her.

Yes, it was a smile and not a smirk. It is very rare for me to smile at people except at Sakura. She can make me happy just by merely breathing. But I tried very hard to repress the feeling back then until it burst out; I could no longer bear the solitude. I couldn't bear the sight that she's happy in the company of other guys.

I trained hard to impress her, to be the apple of her eye, to be the guy she's ever wanted. Back then I was cold to people, even to her. My heart will sink or do stunts which I can't imagine when I see her or hear her name, But I don't show it. And I get very worried during missions that something bad might happen to her, that's why I always keep a close eye on her because I know I might lose her at any moment.

For two years, I kept the insane feeling. I never knew what it was like to be in love, now I know. I can feel it when I'm with her.

**FLASHBACK**

One day, she didn't go to training which had me worried.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto would just shrug and Kakashi would tell me she's not feeling well. I would just nod as If I didn't care and tried hard to put it aside. I hid my curiosity about Sakura's situation.

A week passed and she still didn't appear during training.

Kakashi told us that she's sick in the hospital and it is getting worse. He wouldn't tell us what she was suffering from. Of course, Naruto was worried.

"What? We should go visit her now! Teme, let's go!" that dope always rush.

"Hn," I rolled my eyes and Kakashi spoke.

"Your training isn't done yet, Naruto. It'll have to wait."

"But sensei!"

"No buts kid!"

"Tch." That was all I said and walked away from the two.

I went on with my kunai training. The worried feeling is still stirring inside me, but I have to focus. I hit the target with accuracy and precision. I tried my best to be dismissed early, and the hard work paid off. Kakashi was very impressed by my training and dismissed me. Poor Naruto, he'll be alone with Kakashi.

He saw me walk away, "Not fair, Teme!"

I smirked at him and continued walking. My feet led to the façade of the hospital. I have to do this, I just have to. It will make only me more worried if I won't do this.

I asked the nurses in the counter what room she was confined in. Room 134, second floor. I took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. Luckily, She was alone reading a book.

"Hey." I greeted her. My heart jumped for joy and I felt butterflies in my stomach. There's my pinkette, alive and breathing.

She looked up and saw me. She was surprised to see me. Her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Uhmm, hi. You did surprise me. Don't you have training, Sasuke."

"I was dismissed early." I said.

"Oh, okay. What brings you here then?" she smiled. That smile… is my weakness. Tch, that's a first, the great Sasuke Uchiha has a weakness.

"Uhm, I was strolling around town and remembered you were confined so I came to visit." I didn't look at her when I said that. I hate my pride sometimes.

"Thank you." She said, and giggled. There she was, still smiling at me. The same smile which made me fall for her. My heart is in a staccato right now, I want it to stop or she'll hear it. It's beating too loud.

Her mood changed, her smile was replaced by a sad expression.

I walked to the spot near to her bed and I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tell me, what's the problem?" I asked.

She looked away, "The only thing that I can tell you is that it's no ordinary disease."

"Tell me… _please_." I pleaded. Okay, the great Sasuke Uchiha pleaded. She looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. She breathed heavily, and spoke.

"Leukemia, " She said. I can feel my heart being torn into pieces. I couldn't speak for a while.

"And… and it's getting …_worse_?" sadness engulfed my whole being. Please say no, please tell me it's going to be alright…

She nodded. "Sasuke," she said slowly, her lips are trembling but she tried to stop it.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You have my word, Sakura." She didn't look at me. I bit my lip as pain embraced me.

"Yes, it is getting… worse. And the doctor said…" she paused for a moment and looked at me.

"I—I only have two years to—to live." My heart shattered. My arms are trembling and I closed my eyes. I can't breathe normally. It felt like a knife pierced through my heart. Is this real? Please tell me this is just a dream, please. I didn't know what to do.

I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her with her head on my chest.

"Sasuke, your heart, it's beating, and it's beating fast."

"It only beats for you, Sakura,"

I went home that day with great sorrow. I directly went to my room and tears started to fall.

**BACK TO REALITY**

We're under the Cherry Blossom Tree and she's sitting 12 inches away from me.

"You know, I'm such a lucky girl." Sakura said, and she's grinning at me.

"Well, everyone wants to have Sasuke Uchiha, and you're lucky to have him, right?" I answered with a smirk.

She grinned and breathed heavily. "True, but the best part about it is having to witness Sasuke Uchiha's smile. You barely smile at any girl."

I smirked and answered her,"That's because you're not just any other girl; you're Sakura Haruno-Uchiha."

Her eyes widened at my statement. She then chuckled and said, "Is—is that so?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, and I'm still smirking. "Want proof?" I asked.

"Well I—"

Before she could answer, I leaned close to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips and caressed her left cheek. She was surprised, of course but she kissed me back. We kissed until we had to catch our breaths. She laughed and looked at me straight into the eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am indeed the luckiest girl in the entire world." She giggled.

I kissed her again, passionately. "I know, and it is really flattering to be the lover of such an awesome ninja, right?"

I smirked of course. She raised both of her eyebrows in astonishment while we faced each other.

"Don't flatter yourself too much Mr. Uchiha. I believe that you are most fortunate to kiss the lips of a pink-haired angel." She smirked at me now and I chuckled.

"True. "And there was a long pause; we were just looking at each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sakura. And I will never stop loving you." I finally said.

She chuckled. "Don't I get a response?" I asked.

"I love you too, Sasuke. You are the reason for me to breathe." She said to me.

"… And Thanks." She whispered as I closed my eyes and leaned on her until our foreheads touch.

"Thanks for what, love?" I asked as I open my eyes. She opened hers too, and I can see happiness in them.

"For everything… for those soft kisses and for making me feel that love is stronger than death. Thank you for being here with me and making my last moments here memorable." She told me. Tears started to form in my eyes.

She is my strength and my weakness. Without her, I am nothing.

I couldn't speak for a while until I found my voice.

"Please don't say that, it hurts you know. Don't say it like you're leaving." I closed my eyes and just leaned on her. She wiped my tears and caressed my cheek with her right hand.

"One of these days, we have to – to accept the fact that – that I'm gonna pass away. I'm not getting any better, you know. And I want your smile to be the last thing I see before I leave. Please, for me." I looked at her face. This time, she pouted like a puppy. A cute one though. No, a beautiful one.

I couldn't answer, I just looked at her. "Please Sasuke. Promise me." She pleaded.

I smiled. "I promise." I said and kissed her lips. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sakura." I whispered into her ear.

"Same here. I love you so much Sasuke. I don't want to lose you." She told me.

She rested her head on my shoulder

"Don't worry, you won't. I'll be right by your side." I said. We lied down the grass and she had her head on my chest.

"I know."

"Sakura?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Can you hear my heart beat? It's beating so loud. "

She chuckled. "Yes, I can hear it. It really is a lovely sound." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered.

…

Did it suck? D:

Reviews are much appreciated. No flames please, SPREAD THE LOVE!

Credits to: 

**Charisse**, thanks for your support!

**Mike**, uhh, yeah, THANKS

**Chessa**, thanks

And to **Janica**, thanks for everything dude!

Who would forget the awesome **Teni**? Thanks so much! **LOVELOTS.**


End file.
